


Sonic Forces: Reimagined

by Iuna_yuzuki



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Classic Sonic is Not in This Story, Villain Has a Crush on a Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuna_yuzuki/pseuds/Iuna_yuzuki
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Sonic has lost a battle and Eggman had 99.9% of the world in his hands.Just as all hope is lost, one small ragtag team plans to wage war and take back what was once their world.





	1. The Beginning of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> So before I get this story started, I’d recommend either playing Sonic Forces to get the main idea of what you’re about to read because this story is me trying to ‘fix’ the tragic but successful game that is Sonic Forces.
> 
> For anyone who doesn’t know the story for the game, the original game is an alternate timeline in which Sonic lost a battle thanks to a mercenary that Eggman heavily changed and Eggman is ruling 99.9% of the world and only small or tiny areas on the planet Mobius are not controlled by him.  
> With this, six months later, a small group of Mobians, which is the main cast in Sonic Forces, form into a small team, all affected by Eggman’s control over the world and they plan war with Eggman whilst trying to find a way to take back Eggman has taken from them.
> 
> In the game, there is a custom character, but I’ll be sticking with the red wolf and I’ll be naming them ‘Gadget’ because a majority of the fanbase is calling the red wolf ‘Gadget’.
> 
> Sonic is alive and well in the game even though in the English Dub, it’s been said by Knuckles that he’s been tortured for the six months he’s been in the prison.  
> The concept in of the game itself is interesting, but much like Sword Art Online and Yandere Simulator, where the story’s been taken by their creators is just horrible and the game can come off as bland. 
> 
> Many people have reimagined Sonic Forces, and even though the reimagining and the original have the same concept, the end result for the reimagined version is very different and they’re using the same damn concept.
> 
> So here, I’m going to be showing my thoughts and some other people’s reimagination of the game that I actually see being very me in my mind and with this, make my own version of Sonic Forces.
> 
>  
> 
> So, for my personal version of Sonic Forces, this will take place in an alternate timeline where the story takes place right after Sonic Adventure 2. Many characters that exist in the Sonic universe don’t know each other in this particular story and every character might be a bit off or at least a bit out of character. Please support the original creators behind Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Forces as a whole!

“Sonic. How I hate him.” A really raspy voice echoed through a futuristic laboratory, glass tubes containing many creations and many robots. 

The owner of the raspy voice was a really tall but plump man. The man had a really round torso and on his dome shaped face, he had a pair of blue tinted glasses and had a really bushy mahogany moustache. He wore green goggles on top of his head. His arms and legs were nearly disproportionate as they were really skinny. He wore a red coat sporting two gold buttons on each side of the coat and white straps that ran the coat’s sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat had silver zipper like linings on the back, the arms and front. There were also silver zipper like linings on the yellow cuffs of the coat. The man wore cuffless gloves and wore plants and boots the same colour.

He walked around the laboratory, looking for something in particular. No sooner, the man found it. It wasn’t small or tiny and it wasn’t big or huge, but it was a ruby in the shape of a teardrop. The gem was big enough to fit into the palms of the man’s hand. It had a tinge of pink in the gemstone and it shone really brightly, as if some sort of magic had been pulsing through it. The man, also known as Eggman, chuckled manically as he sprinted over to one particular glass case, in which contained a black, male jackal. 

The jackal had a white scar over his right eye and he wore black gloves that showed off he had claws. Silver lining was on the gloves. He wore black shoes with metal silver lining on it. In the jackal’s chest, there was a gap in the shape of a teardrop, which was as big as the ruby Eggman had. Eggman chuckled with malice and opened up the glass tube from the top. He got out a robotic arm and got it to place the ruby in the teardrop shaped hole in the jackal’s chest. The robotic arm placed the gem in the hole and instantly, the gem and the jackal fused, making the gem show from the front of his chest. The gem was just red now and Eggman looked at the jackal. He turned away from him and walked to a board in which showed off how well the jackal was doing in an unconscious state.

“And all this loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction!” Eggman shouted, making the whole room echo.  
“Every defeat, every humiliation at the hedgehog’s hands will be returned by a thousandfold with my unstoppable creation.” He added, talking to himself, egomaniacal of himself. He turned over to his creation and smiled, his sleazy and ill will intentions pouring through the smile like a waterfall.  
“This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe and conquer the world! MWA-HAHAHA!!” He declared, before laughing maniacally, showing himself to be a megalomaniac and showing his true intentions.  
“The boss means business this time! Mm-hm!” Eggman muttered to himself, guaranteed that his plan would work.

 

Within a landscape reminiscent of a desert, a blue blur could be seen. The blue was running about, looking to see something. The blur stopped and revealed himself to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He had a tan spot on his chest and he wore white cuffed gloves and red trainers with a white stripe, a golden buckle on each shoe and the socks were white and baggy. He stopped and looked at a small device on his wrist. Someone was calling him.

“Must be Tails. Wonder what he wants.” He muttered to himself.  
“Tails needs to be more independent; he can spend time with me, but he can’t just be around me 24/7.” Sonic added right before answering the transmitter.  
“Hello.” Sonic started the call.  
“Hi, Sonic! I and a few others need help! We’re being cornered and we need help!” A voice that belonged to an eight year boy spoke through the transmitter. That was Tails’ voice.  
“I’ll be right there!” Sonic announced, stopping the call, running off and turning into a blue blur.

Sonic arrived into the city very quickly and noticed how smoke was coming off from nearly every building. He was a bit disturbed by it, but he didn’t want to hesitate. Sonic stopped when he saw a group of Mobians being trapped in a corner by metal sphere shaped robots. He noticed a golden two tailed fox with blue eyes, showing fear. Tails.Tails was cowering with the other Mobians. Sonic quickly jumped on all of them and destroyed them, knowing that Tails, one of his friends, was there. 

He stopped to look at Tails in the eyes. His eyes were sky blue and his fur was a mixture between yellow and orange, giving a gold tinge with the sunset. Tails wore cuffed gloves and the gloves had a black band around each glove. He wore red and white converse shoes and he had two tails, the ends of the tails white.  
“Is everyone okay?” Sonic asked, making sure no one was hurt.  
“We are now, thanks to you, Sonic!” Tails thanked Sonic. “Kind of cutting it close though.” Tails added. Sonic sighed.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. You just called me later, it wasn’t your fault.” Sonic forgave Tails.  
“Oh Sonic!” Eggman called. Sonic turned 180 degrees and saw Eggman in his mobile.  
“Okay. Let’s finish this!” Sonic declared, jumping at Eggman before being blocked by Eggman’s creation, the jackal. The jackal now wore a mask covering his face and only his left eye could be seen. Tails gasped and everyone else ran off. 

A pink hedgehog ran to Tails. She had river green eyes and she wore a white short sleeved blouse with a green shirt that was buttoned up. She wore a yellow pleated skirt and wore wrist length gloves. She wore white and blue sneakers with orange shoelaces and she wore a red headband.  
“What’s going on?” The girl asked, her mezzo soprano vocals filled with concern.  
“Rosy, now’s not the time!” Tails screamed. Rosy took a second to analyze the situation. Sonic was being beaten up by Eggman’s new invention really badly. Rosy summoned her red and yellow hammer that looked like a toy hammer and ran over to the invention Eggman made. She hit the jackal from behind and very quickly, the jackal had pushed her away gently and she tripped, hurting herself in the process.. She was unable to get up despite everything in her power to try, but as she saw the jackal, he was looking at her, some sort of sorrow filled in his eyes, as if he was sorry for pushing her.

Sonic was struggling to fight Eggman’s new creation. Before he was badly beaten up, he tried running into the creation, only for the creation to be faster than him, the fastest thing alive.  
“What-?” He questioned himself, before being pushed to the ground by the jackal and being beaten multiple times by the creation. At one point upon him being beaten up, he remembered seeing blood trickle down his eye and how Rosy had hit the creation, only for the jackal to gently push her away, causing Rosy to trip.

“Tails, do something about it!” Rosy screamed at Tails as she noticed he was being a bystander and just watching. Tails looked at her as if she were crazy.  
“I can’t fight!” Tails shouted before Rosy demanded him around.  
“Take my hammer and you’ll be fine!” She summoned her hammer and gave it to Tails, only for Tails to have troubles picking the hammer up.  
“How do you pick this up-?” Tails stopped speaking before he screamed.  
“SONIC!” Rosy looked up and noticed how Sonic had passed out and how he was being taken into a shuttle that was just outside the city by a robot.  
“Yes! With Sonic finally defeated, I can finally build my Eggman Empire!” Eggman laughed, prideful for defeating his enemy. Rosy’s eyes showed that she feared Eggman and his allies.  
“Now he’ll feel my humiliation!” Eggman added before entering the shuttle as well in his mobile. The jackal didn’t do anything after that. He only stared at Tails and Rosy and simply scoffed at Tails, unimpressed by Tails’ foolishness before following Eggman. This sent so many questions into Rosy’s head. Why was the jackal only unimpressed with Tails and not her? She was the one who fought him, so shouldn’t he be salty towards her and not Tails?

No less than five minutes later, Rosy got up and looked at Tails, who had turned away from her. Rosy put her hammer away and pulled Tails into her direction, keeping him in place.  
“Tails, do you realise what’s happened because you were hoping Sonic would defeat Eggman when he was clearly in danger?!” Rosy hissed, venom in her voice, clearly annoyed at how dependent Tails was on Sonic and because of it, incapable of self defense.  
“Rosy, I’m sorry. I was scared and I was thinking to help him.” Tail apologized, knowing that what he was incapable of had now put the world in danger. 

He felt so guilty, he wanted to do something.  
“I’m going. You take care for now.” Tails told Rosy. Rosy looked at Tails in fear and confusion.  
“So this is it? You’re breaking up the team?” Rosy asked, anger being the only emotion she could feel at that moment.  
“Yes, I’m breaking up the team! This team is officially broken!” Tail shouted, walking away. Rosy stood there, extending her arm out to Tails and walking to him and he flew away. Within a minute, he was gone.  
“What have I done? Rosy asked, tears running down her face as she realized she broke up the team through her anger. With this, Rosy decided to run off to her home and cry there, but little did she know, she’d need to leave her old life behind.


	2. Glad to Burn your House Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosy's house is burned down, Infinite being the one behind the incident and Rosy has to find herself a new place to stay with what little she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this chapter, I wanted to present a sort of idea that's not thrown around often: One of the bad guys falling in love with one of the heroes of the story. I think it opens up for a possible good side of a character that's a villain and vice versa.

Eggman paced around his headquarter base anxiously, awaiting for his creation to appear into the room. He sat down on a royal blue chair that was next to his futuristic control panel. As Eggman sat down, he heard his creation’s voice behind him.  
“Good evening, Eggman.” The creation started off the conversation.  
“Ah, Infinite. I see you’ve arrived.” Eggman chuckled, his tinted glasses gleaming in delight. Infinite paused for a moment, awaiting his master’s response.  
“I see that you’ve managed to defeat Sonic with ease, but yet, you failed to kill a dear friend of his. Why is that, Infinite?” Eggman asked, Infinite being fully aware of the situation. 

Infinite had spared the life of a friend of a foe. He remembered the fear in Rosy’s eyes as he looked at her. The fear and hatred in her eyes had filled him up with a sort of satisfaction, but it gave him a feeling of guilt. At that moment, he wanted to free her friend, but at the same time, he couldn’t come around to do it. Of course, he couldn’t admit that he was somehow attached to that female hedgehog. He was attached to her in an emotional way, but he hated her as well. He hesitated, trying to find an answer behind it.  
“I’m a ladies’ man. I wouldn’t dare harm a lady, friend or foe, even if they’re asking for it.” Infinite half lied. He could feel his face heat up at the thought of Rosy fearing him, but Eggman was unable to see that.  
“I see. I understand.” Eggman accepted Infinite’s half true excuse. Infinite was a ladies’ man, but he could harm a lady if she really was asking for it. Infinite turned to walk out of the room needing time to think to himself, but Eggman stopped him in his tracks.  
“Zero, I want you to go to a house just outside of the city and destroy this house. Burn it if you have to.” Eggman instructed Infinite, saying his real name, giving him a box of matches.  
“Eggman, I want you to name me by the name ‘Infinite’, not that ‘Zero’ name.” Infinite informed Eggman, walking out of the room to the house Eggman wanted him to destroy. When he was out of the room, he clicked his fingers and teleported to the house he was informed to destroy.

He appeared inside of a one room bungalow with soft shades of pink and red upon teleporting. He looked around the place. It was quite clean and quite cozy. It was obvious that this home belonged to someone who was into girly things, but he didn’t want to assume that it was a girl; after all, he had known boys who had been into girl’s things. He looked around the place and sat down in the middle of a pastel red couch with rose pink heart cushions. The faint smell of raspberry shampoo and conditioner and rose perfume lingered in the air. He looked to his left and noticed a cozy blanket the colour of soft pink. He quickly took off his mask and revealed, his right eye blue and his left eye yellow. This allowed himself time to think. Why did Eggman want him to burn down this house? Who owned this house? These two questions were quickly answered upon hearing a music box play. He looked over at the music box. It was placed on a table and next to the music box, a picture was placed next to it. He walked up to the picture and analyzed it. The pink hedgehog he had an attachment to with the blue hedgehog and that golden fox. He sighed.  
“I’m sorry miss, but I have to do this…” He walked over to the couch and folded her blanket really neatly and brought it outside. He found a suitcase and packed all of the hedgehog’s clothes into it. He found a power ring and brought it with everything else he had collected. He collected the music box, her picture with her two friends and a single headband outside. He placed it on a bench near her that would be out of reach from the fire. He entered the home and got out a match and some deodorant. He pressed the button to unleash the deodorant and set the match on fire, the two substances setting the house on fire just like that. Infinite clicked his fingers and disappeared from the burning house.

Rosy walked through the burning city, weeping quietly as she wanted to forget about Sonic and Tails. She wanted to start anew and start a job as a florist or to look after a garden. As she got out of the city, nearing her home, she noticed smoke coming from the direction of her home. Very quickly, she realized that the smoke was in the exact location of her home.  
“Oh no.” She muttered to herself, ultimately running to her home to save a few things.  
When she returned home, she arrived at a huge pile of ash and the exact things she wanted to save, all placed on a bench in a really tidy pile: A picture of her, Sonic and Tails, her suitcase filled with all her clothes and her blanket, her music box, a golden ring and a maroon headband with three white and scarlet red feathers.  
“My house!” She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse and her tears drying up from the dying heat of what was once a fire. She collected her things and looked up at the sky as it became twilight.  
“I’ll have to find a place to stay for the night.” Rosy sighed, being fully aware that she had to get out of the forest and get into the city. 

She arrived in the city and very quickly, she had to hide every time she saw a robot, which was every five minutes. As she hid, she could hear warnings coming from speakers again and again and again.  
“Anyone caught out of their homes after curfew will be permitted for trespassing and will be killed.” A feminine robotic voice kept repeating the same words over and over again. Very quickly did Rosy realize that in this state and this much security being in the city, she had to be careful and she had to find a place to stay in for the night. As she sneaked through the city, she could feel the cool night breeze on her skin. It was the warm spring breeze on May the 4th and if she was frank with herself, she remembered on one of her adventures, she knew she had a sort of power that was extraordinary and it was in her blood and no one else had it. As she felt the breeze on her skin, she wanted to take revenge for Sonic. Her mind swam in a series of emotions like anger, fear, sadness, disgust, envy and wrath. 

Eventually, after half an hour of sneaking through the city, she came across an abandoned household just on the outskirts of the city. It looked promising enough for Rosy to go into the household. She entered the household to be greeted with a monotone colour scheme. It was mainly grey, black and white, but she couldn’t care less; it was a place she could stay at for the night. She walked around the house and upon reaching the living room, she nearly tripped over a huge rug upon trying to find a place for her items. She somehow managed to keep them in her hands, but she managed to move the rug for it to reveal a door to a cellar. Rosy looked at the cellar door and opened the cellar door open with her foot. The cellar door opened to reveal a huge room. Rosy closed the cellar door and walked down into the big room. 

The room was different compared to the rest of the house. It was dark, had a lot of gems, jewels and jewelry, but it was crimson red and it was not subtle that someone had recently been in the room because the strong smell of feminine sweat and the scent of jasmine was stinking within the room. Rosy looked around the room and noticed that there was an huge screen, monitoring everything about Eggman and the world. Rosy looked at the screen in curiosity and she suddenly heard feminine, contralto vocals with a seductive tone thrown in with it.  
“Hey, get away from those control panels!” The voice shouted at Rosy. In the shadows, she could see a feminine figure covering herself and hanging down from above, the faint smell of jasmine getting stronger as Rosy approached the hanging figure.  
“Hello, miss, I’d like to meet you in person. I’m Rosy.” Rosy introduced herself, feeling a breeze as the hanging showed herself.

The owner of the seductive voice happened to belong a bat with white fur, tan skin, teal eyes and endowed female features. She had large pointy ears, small fangs, a bare muzzle with a small black nose, a short tail, and a pair of black wings on her back. Only her head appeared to have fur. Her short white hair flared out at the back and she wore blue eyeshadow, as well as rose pink lipstick. Her attire consisted of a black skin-tight jumpsuit, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots appeared to be high heeled and featured hearts on the toes.  
“Nice to meet you, small Rosy. I’m Rouge. Rouge the Bat. Happy to be of acquaintances, but upset if you were planning to steal my jewels; every jewel on this planet will be mine, after all.” Rouge shook Rosy’ hand with pride. Rosy coughed.  
“Not when Eggman’s defeated Sonic and is beginning to take over the world.” Came Rosy’s response. Rouge stopped shaking Rosy’s hand and sighed.  
“Ah yes, just today. Not a good thing to happen, I can say that.” Rouge smiled sadly, her seductive tone leaving her voice, leaving the voice to sound much younger than it appeared to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone spot any references with Infinite?


	3. Every Man for Himself, Flee or Help Eachother Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge and Rosy meet the Chaotix and Knuckles has fought Infinte and Knuckles knows Infinite's power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I put a reference in here. find it if you can! ^.^

On an island far away from the mainlands, there was a floating island. It was a huge landmass and on the island, there was life on it. So many flowers and plants were alive and everything looked like it was new, even though so much of it was around for years. In the centre of the mountain, there was a stone holding a huge green emerald. Next to the emerald, there was a red echidna sleeping on the cold ground.  
The echidna had red fur that covered most of his body, his muzzle being peach coloured. He had a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest and violet eyes. He also had seven dreadlock-like spines on his head and a tail that wasn’t too big or too small.  
For attire, he wore red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top. He also wore white, mitten-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand and his gloves were quite large. This echidna was named Knuckles.  
Knuckles had a bit of hay in his mouth as he slept like a baby, letting the sun get into his eyes until something blocked the sun’s way. He opened his eyes as he saw a robotic claw grab his emerald.  
“HEY!” Knuckles shouted, letting his hay fly out of his mouth. He looked up to see none other than Eggman and Infinite.

Eggman was sitting in his mobile and Infinite was standing on it without any problem.  
“Eggman, I should’ve known it was you.” Knuckles sighed.  
“Oh yes, Knuckles, I am the Eggman, with the master plan!” Eggman’s smile showed true megalomania. Knuckles looked at the jackal next to Eggman.  
“And who might you be?” Knuckles questioned Infinite, letting his questions take over him instead of focusing on the emerald.  
“Who I am is of no interest to you, Knuckles, but in the brief moments that stand, your last moments will be now.” Infinite jumped off of the mobile and landed on his feet, still standing upon landing.  
“I’ll take care of this echidna while you take the emerald, Eggman.” Infinite stared at Eggman, giving Eggman the information he needed.  
“Thanks, Infinite. See you back at the base!” Eggman flew off in his mobile with the emerald in the robotic claws. 

Knuckles glared at Infinite, literally cracking his knuckles, preparing to fight him, unaware of what Infinite could do.  
“You will not win against me!” Knuckles chuckled, going into a fighting stance and lunged at him. Very quickly did Infinite take his hand and stop the attack.  
“Knuckles, you are so gullible and so stupid, I’m surprised to how you’re still guarding the Master Emerald after it being broken and stolen multiple times.” Infinite chuckled ominously, picking Knuckles up and throwing him across to the other side of the floating island.  
Knuckles landed on his head, but nothing was broken, but he was hurt. Knuckles then knew that even though he was one of the strongest Mobians to ever exist on Mobius, he was nowhere near strong or as agile as the jackal he fought. Knuckles slowly got up, looking to see for any damage on him. Surely enough, he had a huge cut on his left wrist and his right ankle was sprained. Knuckles sighed and as he investigated for any more injuries, he sensed someone behind him with that demonic laugh.  
“Oh no.” Knuckles turned around to see Infinite once again, only this time, Infinite had a red cube in his hand.  
“This fight will be fun.”

Rosy and Rouge were both in the burning city and were looking for food. They didn’t care if they had steal or buy the food anymore, all that mattered was that they were both hungry, there was no food within the ruined house or the base and that they had to go find food for themselves. Rosy was still the same clothing from when she met Rouge and Rouge had her attire in a way. She was still wearing the type of clothing, but this time, the chestplate had a blue diamond shape on it with a blue trim. Her boots were in a similar fashion to her jumpsuit and even her gloves had changed to being teal to fit with the theme. She had put royal blue eyeshadow on and she even wore her head fur in a peekaboo style, the fur only able to cover her left eye.  
Both girls were hiding behind a farm building that was in shambles and ruin and in front of the building, carrots, beans, cucumbers and even braeburn apples were growing.  
“Rosy, we both collect every crop within what’s left of the farm, we bring it back to our base, we wash it, cook it, prepare it and we eat before curfew.” Rouge instructed. Rosy nodded.  
“Got it, Commander Red in François.” Rosy followed out the instructions and ran towards the carrots and the cucumbers while Rouge ran towards the apples and the beans.  
Rosy collected one carrot and was prepared to get another carrot and nearly picked it up until something swiped it from her.  
“Finders keepers, losers weepers!” A child boy’s voice taunted. It didn’t sound like Tail’s voice, but she could say it belonged to a child.  
“Charmy, we’re here to collect food and feed ourselves considering how quickly Eggman had cut off all communications for food being shipped to the mainlands on Mobius, not to taunt two ladies who are here for the exact same reason.” A deep voice informed this ‘Charmy’ character.  
“Right, sorry, Espio, you know how I can ‘bee’ for a six year old and I guess I’ll ‘bee’ that way until I mature like you guys!” The Charmy character joked. 

Rosy looked up and saw a bee, a purple chameleon and a green crocodile. Charmy was pretty straightforward; he was a black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow-and-black striped antennae and golden eyes. He wore an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim and flight goggles.  
There was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes. He had golden eyes and a ridge of three black scales down his spine and a coiled tail. He wore dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with a purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles.  
The crocodile, on the other hand, was a large, green-skinned crocodile with spiky red scales down his tail and he had vermilion-colored eyes. He sported a thick body resemblant of a S-shape, with a broad upper body starts including his long arms, getting slimmer towards his tail and legs. His stomach, snout and arms were light green, while the rest of his body was dark green. He wore small, black shoulder pads, white gloves with black-and-orange cuffs, embellished with gold buckles as well as black shoes figured with white and orange colors. The crocodile also wore a gold chain around his neck alongside his pair of black-and-grey wireless headphones and it was obvious his complete attire was made out of leather.

Rouge ran over to Rosy and looked up at the three boys with food.  
“Well well well, if it isn’t the Chaotix, looking for food just like us.”  
Rouge smiled, crossing her arms, obviously a thing against them.  
“Hey, hey hey, we were just collecting food just like you! All communications for food to be shipped over to the mainlands of Mobius have been stopped!” The crocodile spoke, his anger showing through like a fresh bullet wound. The chameleon cleared his throat and looked over at the two girls.  
“Ladies, have you got any place to stay for the night that’s nearby? Our base is so far away that if I, Vector and Charmy tried walking there, we’d be shot for late night trespassing.” The chameleon, who was Espio asked Rouge and Rosy.  
“Yeah, actually, we do! We didn’t have to go really far to get to this farm and plus, it’s about 30 minutes away from here!” Rouge smiled.  
“Thank you. If I had a penny anytime someone had shown a little bit of kindness to Vector. I and Charmy, you’d be surprised how little money we would’ve actually gotten.” Espio noted. Rosy smiled back weakly.  
“Anyway, we’ve got all the food from his farm and curfew is in 45 minutes, this way and hurry please, no one wants to get killed in the process.” Rouge and Rosy instructed Espio and his two friends.

 

Knuckles and Infinite stared at eachother, preparing to properly fight. Knuckles took the first attack, lunging at Infinite once again. Infinite dodged the attack with ease and punched Knuckles in the gut, giving Knuckles very little air to breathe with. Knuckles coughed and wheezed as he tried to breathe and as he tried to breathe, Infinite pinned him down onto the ground using his foot. Knuckles squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip.  
“S-stop it… Y-you’re h-h-hurting me…” Knuckles had managed to wheeze out. Infinite hesitated. He was going to kill him, but a voice inside it head had stopped him from doing so. He wasn’t sure since when that voice had crept into his head, but he knew the owner of the voice: Rosy, that hedgehog he couldn't get out of his head.  
‘Do not hurt him, he has done nothing to hurt you. Stop it… Please…’ The voice begged him. With this, Infinite sighed and let Knuckles go.  
“You’re lucky I spared you, but just you wait until I can kill you.” Infinite turned away and disappeared into thin air.

Knuckles slowly got up once again, but as he did, he felt the ground tremble before him. He looked around and noticed that everything was coming apart and dying really quickly.  
“Oh no, this is not good.” Knuckles panicked for he knew the situation. With his, he had to make his escape, and quickly. He took a running start and ran for his life as the island was falling. Knuckles had managed to make it to one of the edges of the island and he jumped off, gliding across the sky turning to curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to put here, but I'd reccomend you'd check the YouTuber MsBreezy out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles meets Silver and Rosy's name has been changed to Amy in order to hide the fact she's friends with Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this chapter finished and I'm writing Chapter Five as I write this. I say this because I have writer's block nearly everyday, I have school and prepearing for exams to deal with and it's actually pretty damn hard to get anything done with the 9th grade (or Year Ten as I'm British) being in the way.

Rouge, Rosy, Espio, Charmy and Vector were hiding away from the robots that had been watching over the city as curfew broke. The robots were initially deployed when Eggman won, which was the day before and already, had he taken over the capital as everyone in this group had seen on the news. Charmy flew, his wings buzzing at incredible speeds, trying to stay quiet. Rouge, Vector, Espio and Rosy were holding their breaths, occasionally breathing through their nose to not make a sound. They sneaked past many robots to get to the centre of the town. When they arrived at the town centre, they quickly entered the building, hearing the alarms of what would happen if anyone was caught trespassing or out of a building late at night. Everyone in the group dropped the food onto an oak table nearby and Rouge looked over at Rosy.  
“Uhm, Pinky, I think we need to talk for a minute or two.” Rouge instructed Rosy. Rosy nodded and trotted over to Rouge. Rouge then looked at the trio.  
“You boys, please start making dinner now; we don’t want to starve, now do we?” Rouge suggested to the boys and immediately, the trio started preparing the food for it to be cooked.

Rouge looked at Rosy.  
“Come along with me, please.” Rouge requested, walking off into another room. Rosy nodded and followed behind her. Rouge soon lead them both into a room with tables. Rouge sat on top of one and Rosy sat next to her.  
“Rosy, we both know that Sonic’s been defeated and everyone else does too.” Rouge started speaking.  
“Yeah, I’m very much aware of that, but what gives to take me to another room-?” Rosy started to question Rouge before she interrupted her.  
“And you’re one of Sonic’s friends. I know from my experience on both sides, both good and bad, that being friends with people who were and are their nemesis, they’ll be your nemesis too. As well as that, because you’re the friend to a hero and you’re not in captivity, you’ll be wanted, so you might need to change your identity.” Rouge informed Rosy. Rosy, luckily, made up a quick response.  
“My full name is Amy ‘Rosy the Rascal’ Rose the Hedgehog. I can use either Amy or Rose.” Rosy recommended.  
“Rose would make it too obvious, I’d recommend you use Amy.” Rouge stated, letting her pink friend figure why.  
“Oh yeah, Rose would point to a possibility that I am Rosy if I’m to use the term ‘Rose.’ I’ll use Amy. Amy Rose.” Amy finally said, stating her new name.  
“Okay, Amy Rose it is.” Rouge finally chuckled.

Knuckles had managed to find some ground that happened to be in a city despite being hurt and heavily wounded. He had wandered the grounds for a day and finally, he collapsed onto the ground. Knuckles woke up the very next day in a bed, a bandage wrapped around his chest, his left wrist and even his ankle.   
“Huh? Who did this and why?” Knuckles questioned himself before finally hearing a voice.  
“When I saw you, I knew you were going to die, so I saved you because you have so much more to live.” The voice replied. Knuckles’ head was dizzy and when he tried to get up, he could feel the pain in his chest grow.   
“Ow!” Knuckles groaned, unable to properly breathe.  
“Hang on, I’ve got something for you.” The voice informed him, a blue aura suddenly appearing with a small glass of water and a few pills that were pretty small and could be lost easily if they weren’t handled nicely. Knuckles took it and quickly took the pills and washed it down with the water.  
“Wow, that’s pretty quick.” The voice told him before pausing.  
“Anyway, what brings you here? You’re the Guardian of the Master Emerald, right?” The voice asked Knuckles, revealing himself.  
It was a very light gray and almost white hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. The figure two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead, five distinct spines flared up and on his back and the two final ones covered up most of his ears.  
For attire, he wore white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots were of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots were navy blue, white and cyan.  
The hedgehog walked up to Knuckles and shook his hand warmly.  
“I’m Silver! Silver the Hedgehog! Nice to meet you!” Silver greeted him.  
“Nice to meet you too, kiddo. I’m Knuckles.” Knuckles introduced himself to Silver.

Amy, Rouge, Charmy, Espio and Vector had finished eating their food.  
“That was a great meal! Thank you for making it, Vector!” Amy cheered, happy that she could help fill other people’s stomachs for the night. Amy was wearing a new attire to cover up the fact she was Rosy to begin with. She was now wearing the headband with red and white feathers and she now wore a green shirt with long sleeves, a bright red miniskirt and a pair of black tights underneath. She wore baby blue flat pumps.  
“No problem, uhm…. What’s your name? We’ve known each other for a few hours now and we don’t even know your name or the bats’!” Vector panicked.  
“I’m Rosy- Rose, but people call me Amy because it comes first. And the bat is named Rouge.” Amy stammered.  
“Those are nice names, you two!” Vector complimented. Rouge chuckled.  
“Why, thank you!” Rouge chuckled.  
“Thank you.” Amy simply replied to Vector.  
“No problem, girls!” Vector cheered.

Infinite sat nearby Eggman’s laboratory, awaiting his next command.   
“Infinite, get in here now.” Eggman commanded Infinite. Infinite slowly got up and walked into the lab. He stood behind Eggman.  
“You called? What for anyway? Is it just to burn another house down?” Infinite sighed, somehow starting to feel guilty for burning that hedgehog’s home down to nothing.  
“No, it’s not to burn another house down, but I do have a request from you.” Eggman informed Infinite, his tone of voice turning really cold.  
“And what might that be?” Infinite asked, questioning his boss.  
“I want you to hunt down Rosy the Rascal and Miles ‘Tails’ Prower the Fox while I send out all of my troops to take over every other place on Mobius.” Eggman commaded.  
“Yes, Boss.” Infinite suddenly disappeared to go hunt to two down.

Knuckles and Silver were walking through a city they had come upon shortly after morning broke and they noticed how there were robots patrolling the city. Silver had a bag around his back filled with bandages, pills, a bottle of water and a few fresh crops he had managed to collect within the past. Knuckles and Silver soon managed to make it into a house just outside of the city. Both the boys went into the house and very quickly did Knuckles fall into a cellar.  
“Knuckles!” Silver screamed, noticing how Knuckles fell into the cellar. He had landed on his chest and he was already in a condition. Silver ran down to Knuckles and unpacked his bag, finding a pack of paracetamol and giving Knuckles one. He got out his bottle of water and gave it to him. Knuckles took it and very quickly, he recovered. Silver packed his bag and looked around the place.  
“A bit dark in here, but I’m pretty sure we can make up a camp in here.” Silver could smell jasmine and rose perfume very faintly.  
“Someone’s been here before us.” Knuckles groaned, suddenly hearing a voice.  
“Someone’s down there, Rouge!” A feminine, high pitched voice screamed.  
“I get that, Amy.” A low, seductive but feminine voice, who was Rouge, replied to the ‘Amy’ character.  
Knuckles and Silver looked at eachother.  
“Just show yourselves. We’re friendly and we mean no harm. We were just trying to find a place to stay in and make ourselves a home.” Silver spoke first.   
“Alright, if you say so.” Rouge sighed and five figures walked down into the cellar. A pink hedgehog (Amy), a white bat (Rouge), a black and yellow bee (Charmy), a purple chameleon (Espio) and a green crocodile (Vector) were seen by Silver and Knuckles. All the people that were new to Knuckles and Silver looked at the two intruders.  
“Hello there, Knuckie. T’s been a while, eh?” Rouge chuckled, charisma in her voice.  
“Yeah, it has been.” Knuckles shrugged and looked over at Vector, Charmy and Espio.  
“Hello there. I’m Knuckles and this grey guy here is Silver.” Knuckles introduced himself to the other four of the group. Silver chuckled nervously.  
“H-hey there…” Silver stammered, all of a sudden being nervous. Knuckles stared at Silver.  
“Hey, Silvs, what’s with you being nervous all of a sudden?” Knuckles asked, suddenly feeling worried for Silver. Silver exhaled and nervously chuckled.  
“Oh sorry, Knuckles. I was…” Silver could suddenly remember what had happened in his life.

Fire. Blood. The body of Infinite’s burned to a crisp with dry blood around him. Silver looking down at the body, his pupils the same colour as his eyes. This was Silver in that moment. He had fought him and had succeeded in doing do. Silver groaned at the amount of pain he was in; in the fight, he lost his sight and he was heavily wounded, only his strong will keeping him together from breaking apart entirely. Silver couldn’t see, but he could feel the ruby on Infinite’s dead body. Silver broke it by stomping on it and very quickly, something happened. The ruby made an ominous sound and suddenly, Silver was dragged into something and suddenly, he could see again. The place he was in a little area in a burning city. He was perched up near a wall and he saw a blue blur pass him. Silver snuck around and noticed Eggman coming up behind him with someone. Infinite.

“... thinking to myself about what’s happened in recent history.” Silver finally finished speaking. Amy spoke up after a pause that lasted for ten seconds.  
“Hey, I don’t want to ruin the silent party, but considering our lives have been ruined by Eggman and Infinite, shouldn’t we think about overthrowing him or something?” Everyone looked at Amy.  
“You know, Amy, that’s not a bad idea.” Rouge chuckled, confidence in her smile. “Let’s overthrow Eggman.”


End file.
